


Pebbles

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “Were you always this tall?”





	Pebbles

On her way from the bathroom, she took a detour through the kitchen, Mulder was making coffee, looking out the window lost in thought. Barefoot and silent, she surprised him, warping her arms around his waist. It was a cold morning for early May, he wore a t-shirt.  
“Hi,” hand covered hers, his touch tender.  
“Hi back,” he turned to face her and she let go, resting palms on his chest. Hands laced on the small of her back closed the loose embrace.  
“Were you always this tall?” She asked, flexing her fingers in an involuntary caress.  
“It’s not how it feels from where I’m standing.” He teased, rocking her gently.  
“Yeah? How does it feel then?” She wondered with a hint of a challenge, as always.  
Leaning in, he kissed her, chaste but lingering, but a shift in his weight made her take a step back. Mulder broke the kiss falling to his knees, looking up shyly, hands on her hips.  
“Like this.” He said, resting his cheek on her breast, arms back around her waist. She held him, disarmed by his honesty.  
Looking up after a long moment, his eyes were blue-green, deep, calm waters, his words like pebbles made ripples around them. “Will you marry me?”  
“Mulder,” she sighed, “get up.”  
“Marry me, Scully,” he repeated, laughter bubbling, “make an honest man out of me!”  
He crouched even lower, arms around her ankles made her take one more step back, grabbing the edge of the counter for balance, “I grovel at your feet!”  
“Mulder! Stop it!” she was laughing with him. Catching a bit too much of her pants, they slipped a little too low down her hips. He felt them give and glanced up.  
“Perhaps I can persuade you like this?” With hands sliding up her thighs, she leaned back involuntarily. The satin slid an inch and a half lower, before she caught it, resisting the wicked gleam in his eyes.  
“Stop,” she said warmly, yet firmly, drawing a line under his shenanigans, “get up.”  
“Is that a no?” Mulder had the audacity to pout, but let her pull him to his feet.  
“No, I’m just not the kind of woman who likes to see her man brought to his knees, not even by her own doing.”  
“Her man?” he teased, loving the sound of that.  
“Her future husband no less.” She added smoothing out his tee, though there was nothing to smooth out to begin with.  
“How future?” arms back around her middle, he pinned her to the counter. “Are we talking days, months?” Scully laughed, slapping his chest gently, “hours?”  
“You know we can’t get married.” She stated the obvious, to her at least.  
“Why not?”  
“The bureau would have us reassigned,” she pulled herself up to sit on the counter, tired of looking up, he stepped between her thighs, hating any distance between them right now, “or one of us would have to resign, I’m not resigning,” she covered his mouth before he could get a word out, “and I won’t let you either, don’t even try.”  
“We both love our job,” she could feel him smile and kiss the inside of her palm, “and we love working together, do we agree on that?” she took the hand away as he nodded and rested her arms on his shoulders.  
“So we keep our work,” she stressed the _our_ part, knowing how he loved that, “and we keep each other, and I swear to you, I will marry no other.”  
“Okay, but how about this?” he pulled her left hand from around his neck and fished for something in his pants pocket.  
“How about, I, Fox William Mulder, take you, Dana Kathrine Scully,” he slipped a small gold ring on her finger, “to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, thick or thin, rain or shine, till death do us part.” He looked up, serious but smiling, bone deep happy. The diamond sparkled in the sun that just began rising. “There, how does that sound.”  
She sat speechless for a second, then pulled his lips down and he took her vow from her mouth.


End file.
